


What do you mean you are engaged ?

by Jackb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Fic, Fluff, For relax, Funny, M/M, Silly, Two Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: Gai find out he's engaged.Une version française de cette histoire existe "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire tu es fiancé ?"





	What do you mean you are engaged ?

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that english is not my first language, please be indulgent with poor words diversity or mistakes. You can point them to me so I can correct them and get better.
> 
> This story is crack, don't expect something amazing !

Every three months, there was a great group outing among the Ninja, made to strengthen the ties and above all to relax, eat and drink in order to forget the stresses of the missions. They booked a restaurant decided a small month before the date and anyone could come, as long as they were Ninja or Ninja partners. Of course groups were created in the restaurant, but overall the atmosphere was at the big tables.  
This time Anko, Kurenai and Asuma were present, as well as Aoba, Kotetsu and Izumo. Iruka was forcibly dragged by Ibiki who had crossed him on the way, Ebisu joined them a little bit after and Kakashi was the last to arrive with a Yamato who obviously would have preferred to go sleep. No matter, the others had already begun without them.  
The evening was already well advanced and Ibiki had already lost to a drinking game against Anko, when one of the questions that everyone was thinking about more or less, came out. It was the former student of Orochimaru who posed it, it must be said that she had never been embarrassed to approach this kind of topic.

« So, Kakashi, when will find someone ? »  
« Huh ? »  
« That's true, you never have a story on the subject to tell us, it might be time for you to find someone. But maybe you have someone and you hide it from us. » She smirked before shoving Ibiki with a nudge to wake him up. 

She amused herself at seeing the looks of Yamato and Iruka, stung by the question. Even a blind would how much Yamato pinched severe for Kakashi. Even if the principal concerned seemed to see nothing, to believe that having just one eye was enough to make you as naive and beta and you couldn't count on the user of Mokuton to act. This story would surely end in one-sided love languishing to the death. And it was known to all that Iruka and Kakashi had a little weakness for each other, the masked Ninja having flirt lightly with him. Not much was to be expected from the chuinin either, but it was clear that he expected a movement from the Jonin.  
If she had asked this question it was because she was sure to come out with something crunchy at the end. His colleagues had the same opinion, they all seemed to have awakened to the agreement of the question. 

« I have to say, I wonder too. » Said Asuma.  
« With all the pornos you read, you must also have some action, don't you ?” Continued Aoba.  
« I admit ! But maybe it's because he has no action that he constantly reads porn ? »  
« Hmm, it's coherent. »  
« Hey you know, I'm engaged. » Dropped Kakashi a little too loudly, his cheeks reddened by alcohol. 

Everyone around the table stopped talking and stared at the masked Ninja.

« WHAT ? » They said almost in a heart so strongly that the conversations in the restaurant ceased for a moment.  
« I told you, I'm engaged. »  
« whose ? » Pressurized Kurenai. 

« Oh you're all here. » Said Gai as he walked into the restaurant.  
« Gai, you're back from a mission ? » Asked Kotetsu.  
« Just now, I hear you screaming, I came to see what was happening before I went to make my report. »  
« Shut up, Gai, we're in the middle of a capital discussion there.” Anko snarled as he moved his hand to silence him.  
« A capital discussion ? » He asked.  
« Kakashi just told us he was engaged. » told Asuma in a discreet voice.  
« Engaged ? » Said the Ninja in green, he turned to Kakashi. « Since when ? You never told me that you was engaged, or that you had someone serious enough to get there. » He asked seriously.  
« What ? » Replied Kakashi, staring at Gai. « What are you talking about, you know who is it »

The two men were now fixing themselves seriously, seeming to have forgotten what was around, it was not to displease the others who concentrated on the duo, all ears out ready to snatch any interesting informations. If there was anyone who could spit the piece at Kakashi it was Gai, he fell prickly.

« How could I know ? You never talked about it. » Gai's voice seemed slightly wounded.  
« But it's obvious, we're engaged. » Kakashi snapped.  
« What ? »  
« We're engaged together. »  
« Since when ? » Gai asked in a lighter voice. Anko interrupted them.  
« How can you ask 'When', you didn't even know that before thirty seconds ago, it's really the only thing you find to ask first ? » She shouted exasperated by the two idiots she had before her.  
« Yes, that's my question.” Gai replied almost sharply.  
« Wh... » Izumo drew on her arm. « Wait for the rest. »  
« Wait, you did not know ? » Kakashi asked.  
« No I didn't know that. » Said Gai, looking as sorry as he could.  
« But you asked me. » Kakashi continued as surprised by the situation as everyone at the table.  
« When ? »   
« We were at the academy. » He snarled. 

Gai seemed to think for a moment, yes he had said something that might look like a proposal at that time « Do you want to spend the springtime of your youth with me ? » And « You're my eternal rival ... my man of destiny! ». He did not think that his rival had thought seriously about it.

« Oh that time. » He said, tapping his fist against his palm under the dazed gaze of the others. « But wait, you never answered me, how could I have known ? »  
« Remember the time I said 'yes' for no reason ? Well that was my answer. »  
« Wait, but how did you want me to know, don't be so subtle. » Gai got gently angry at the unbelief of the situation.  
« You don't know subtlety, I have to be subtle for two. » He moved his hands as if what he had just said was obvious.  
« I'm not sure it works like this. »  
« But wait, I thought you knew and I thought you were not pushing me for the wedding ceremony because you knew I was not ready. »  
« well no I didn't know. »  
« Hey, but waits Kakashi, it means you've never had sex with anyone if you thought you'd be engaged to Gai all this time. » Asuma asked, raising an important point.  
« well yes, we are in a free relationship. »  
« Five minutes ago Gai didn't even know you were together, it make no sense. » Pointed Kurenai.  
« So technically, since how long you two are supposed to be engaged ? » asked Aoba.  
« Don't you think we don't care about that ? » Said Izumo.  
« I want to know. » Aoba replied.  
« Huuum, twelve years and 132 days. » Answered the Ninja in green.  
« 135! » Kakashi corrected.  
« Twelve years ? » Kotetsu exclaimed, deeply surprised. 

The masked Ninja turned to Gai.

« So, always engaged ? » Asked the Taijutsu specialist lightly.  
« Yeah ! » Kakashi exclaimed. « Oh, but wait, does that mean you're gonna push me to a ceremony now ? I'm not sure I want to get married now. »  
« Don't worry, I don't want to marry now either, but being engaged is good. »  
« Cool, free relationship ? » Continued Kakashi.  
« Obviously, monogamy when we will get married. »  
« It's okay with me. »  
« Do we check once a year to see if we're ready ? »  
« Perfect. » »  
« Upon this, I must go and make my report, see you later Rival ! » He said, greeting the group with his hand.  
« Sure. »

When Kakashi turned to the rest of the group, he was assaulted with dazed eyes.

« You can't just decide that ! » Yamato excited himself.  
« Why not ? »  
« It doesn't make sense. »  
« It is for us. Oh, while we're there, Yamato, when Gai and I get married, I want you to be my witness. »  
That evening Anko helped Yamato to drown in alcohol.

End.


End file.
